


If you believe in your heart

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: A parody of Disney Princess song "If you can dream" but starting a Nintendo girl.





	If you believe in your heart

Rosalina:  
There a galaxy where hope, and dream can last for all time

A wonderful planets to goes

You'll know it  
When your heart finds

Zelda:  
Hearing our tune as old as rhyme  
Play along with our ocarina

What a magical tune  
And dream really do come true

Choirs:  
If you believe in yourself, the life we making, brave we strong, and hope we share

Amy Rose:  
The colors of the emerald will lead  
My heart right back to you

Choirs:  
If you believe in your heart,  
You can do, you have to believe  
you will do it

Peach:  
Romance will always be so new  
And love will save the day

If you trust in your heart

Someday Mario will come  
he will rescue me

Daisy:  
One day you will be strong  
You will prove them all wrong

Zelda:  
It's the tune as ocarina in time  
There's no mountain we can't climb

But when you're finally reached  
you have reach to the top

Choirs:  
If you believe in your heart,  
Believe in yourself, you are strong, your dream will come true

Amy Rose:  
The colors of the emerald will lead  
My love right back to you

Choirs:  
If you believe in your heart,  
You are strong, I believe in you  
your dream will come true

Samus:  
You don't need a hero to save you  
You are brave and stronger  
If you can trust in your heart

Rosalina:  
So the chapter goes  
you will reach your dream

There's a whole new galaxy  
Waiting there for us  
Waiting just for us!

Choirs:  
If you believe in your self, the life we making, brave we strong, and hope we share

Amy Rose:  
The colors of the emerald will lead  
My love right back to you

Choirs:  
If you believe in your heart,  
You can do, you have to believe  
you dream will come true

Peach:  
You are brave and strong

Samus:  
You can prove them you're stronger

Zelda:  
You will reach the top  
If you believe in your heart,

Rosalina:  
Believe it in your heart


End file.
